Restraint
by 8Girls8Boys
Summary: All Flaky wanted was a normal High School year. All Flippy wanted was to see her squirm.. (Human HighschoolAU with future lemons) reviews are nice!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my first HTF fic, and my first Fic in over 2 years. This chapter is more of a prolog, and if people want more, I promis the next chapter will be more eventfil. Also, fair warning, this is a human version highschool AU. Anyway, bare with me!**_

Flaky wasn't a very social girl. In fact, she rather stay at home watching T.V than go to a party or the mall with her best friends. She had been invited to many partys, and she hated it. She had been invited to go shopping with Giggles and Petunia. She had even been asked out on a few dates, but didn't know how to deal with picking outfits, or talking with boys. Not that those things didn't interest her, she just had her own way of going through the motions. So when high school came around, Flakey knew she would have to get rid of all of her anxiety and try to fit in.

Looking down at her shoes lazily, Flaky told herself everything was going to be 'O.K'. She had lived through two years of highschool, why should this year be any different? This couldn't possibly be the year that kills her. Freshman and sophomore years made her life a living hell. This year couldn't possibly be more embarssing, or emotional as the other two.

She breathed in and out. It was the first day of junior year. She had made it through half of the day, and was now pretending to listen to Giggle's summer storys. As her friends went on and on about their summer, and how muched they missed eachother, Flakey chewed absent mindedly at her ham sandwhich. It wasn't intill _his_ name was mentioned did she perk her ears up and listen to what her chaty friends had to say."I heard Flippy was back this year" Nutty, the green haired sugar addict said, taking a break from his pile of gummy bears and skittles. Flaky looked down at his pile of candy, silently cursing herself for not packing any sweets herself.

"No way! Why would they even let him back here?" Cuddles, the blond boy asked. Flakey already started zoneing out of the conversation. She didn't want to her anything about The green haired psycho. She knew everything there was to know. He. Was. Insane.

"I can't even count how many times he's been suspended." Handy pipped in. He had a point. Flaky couldn't think of a number either. Flippy had gotten into so many fights with so many people, she just stopped paying attention to them. Flaky was an easily frightend girl. She had a phobia of pretty much everything. She had learned that the best thing to do was **stay away from Flippy.** She was scared of him. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her, grinning with overly sharp teeth that didn't even seem human. His eyes were the worst part. They were a brilliant gold every time she had caught him looking her direction. The reason that scared her was, they were not always that color.

"What do you think, Flakes?" Giggles asked, twirling a strained of her short pink hair in her manicured finger. Flakey shook her head, thinking of a proper answer. "I-I think we should just stay out of his way." She said, looking down like she was trying to hide herself in her unreasonably long red hair. "Flakes is right!" Cuddles tall teenager threw his arm around Flaky. "He cant bother us if we don't bother him." They all nodded in agreement.

_'I'll survive if i just stay off of flippy's radar...shouldn't be so hard.'_ Flaky thought to herself, biting her lip in an attempt to calm herself down.

What Flaky didn't know, was that she was anything but _off_ of Flippy's 'radar'. She was actually dead center, and had been for many years. Being a childhood best friend of Flippy's was one of Flaky's worst mistakes. Flippy, the boy who was drafted into the army at the ridiculously young age of 15. The boy who, sense then, wasn't quite the same. The one that everyone was scared off.

The were pleantly of rumors about him. He was a murderer. A sadist. A freak.

A smirk spread across Flippy's face as he went over the list. More than 70% of the rumors were true, and he wore them like a medal. People were scared of him. He liked that. He liked seeing their scared, disturbed, and sickened faces as he walked down the halls of the high school. He wanted them to be scared. He wanted them to fear for there lifes. And they damned well should. Flippy was very creative when it came to hurting people. He liked to personalize any pain he gave to a person. This lead to the rumor that he had part in a snuff film. That was Flippy's favorite rumor because that one wasn't true, but it was a neat idea. Out of all those faces that looked simply horrified at the sight of him there was one face that excited his sadistic side to an almost perverted level.

Flaky.

Flaky had made the terrible mistake of befriending the green haired boy in the first grade. She just wanted to be nice, and she ended up being the subject of affection to Flippy. He simply liked her more than everyone else. A lot more. Flippy was considered a good looking young man. Girls at Happy Tree High have even admitted that if he wasn't completely pyscho, they would have gone out with him. It was only three years ago that he changed into a scarey 'freak of nature', as some of his peers would put. Even though Flippy liked Flaky, that didn't mean he didn't want to hurt her. Oh no, he desperately wanted to see her in a painful situation. He cared for her, and her wanted to own her. There was a side of him that wanted to pursue a normal relationship with her. Sadly, that side of him was being hushed by whatever that unhealthy nature inside of him is.

The already wide smirk grew larger on Flippys face as he watched her from across the cafeteria. She was unaware that he was looking at her. She never noticed. He watched as her and her annoying friends talk about god knows what. Flippy found that the more he looked at his long standing crush, the more he _wanted _to hurt her. A completely different side of him wanted to go up to her and kiss her. Make her his girlfriend, like he had originally planed to do back in the first grade.

_**Okay so that was chapter 1. If anyone liked it, and wants more, reviews are great! The next chapter will have more dialogue and story line, this was actually more of a prelog.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday. Flaky's first week of Junior year was coming to an end, with only one class to go. The week hadn't been so hard on Flaky. Even though the presence of her 'best friends' wasn't her favorite thing, she still deeply loved and cared for everybody willing to call themself's her friend. It was still emotionally straining for her though. To sit and listen to them talk about subjects that didn't interest her at the least bit. Talking to people shouldn't feel like a chore, it should just come naturally and be enjoyable, right?

With 7 minutes to get from one class to another, Flaky didn't waste her time. She usually speed walked to get where she needed to go, but it was nearly impossible to dodge people in the hallway. Not to mention slow walkers and those who feel the middle of the hallway is the best place for a group conversation. Flaky was late to class a total of 5 times in her years in high school, but she couldn't even begin to argue her point to teachers. She wish she could. She wished she had some backbone. She wanted nothing more than to tell her friends, teachers, bullies, and even her parents to just, fuck off.

'Fuck off'. Yeah, that's a phrase that was been sitting on her tongue for a while.

Now, with only 3 minutes left to get to her locker and class (which was on the complete other side of the building) Flaky decided to give up on the speed walking and bite the bullet. The hallways stayed busy in till the the bell rung. She could see her locker, number 182. Someone who had the locker before her had thought it funny to scratch the word 'Blink' above the locker number. She wasn't the biggest fan of that band, but it made it very easy to find her locker. Flaky walked calmly now, the hallway was clearer than before. She didn't have to awkwardly shuffle past people anymore.

"Flaky move!" the voice came from her left, but on instinct, she looked right. By the time she looked left, a blob of yellow with bunny ears on top was inches away from her. Cuddles had tried to skate his way to class on time again. But like always, he got distracted trying to impress people with his tricks. He had tried to move so that he wouldn't crash into her, but his right shoulder crashed into her left shoulder causing her to fall on her ass and drop everything in her hands. Papers scattered around her. "I'm sorry Flakes, I'm so sorry!" Cuddles voice started to fade away because he never stopped skating. "I just cant be late again!"

Flaky wasn't one to curse out loud, but this situation called for it. "Son of a bitch!"

"Whoahoho. That's not any way for a lovely young thing such as yourself to speak." Flaky kept her head down as she picked up her papers. She knew that voice. _"Oh perfect._ _Just what this situation was missing. Some creep in a fedor_a." She thought to herself. "What? Your not even gonna talk to us Flaky?" Flaky looked up at the 6'2, forest green haired teen in front of her. Shifty. He wore a fedora and a white button up shirt with black pants. To his right, his younger brother by 8 minutes, Lifty. They where twins, and if it weren't for the fedora on Shifty's head, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. The fact that they dressed the same didn't help.

"Here, we'll help you." Lifty smirked and started picking up all of Flaky's items of interest that have fallen. Flaky's face started to turn red and she began to shake with anger. "H-hey!" She began. Shifty and Lifty continued to steal her lose change and notes, snickering to themselves. From behind the three, loud footsteps started to approach. Lifty looked up, fearing it would be a teacher to write them up for being late to class. It was worse. Flippy was walking, no, stomping in their direction. Lifty grabed his brother's arm and nodded his head toward Flippy. Shifty jumped up, re- dropping all of Flaky's things. "Hey sorry dame,but you'll have to save yourself here." Shifty blew Flaky a kiss before running down the hall with his brother.

Flaky sat on the floor, paralyzed with fear of what was coming toward her. It hasn't even been a whole week of school and she already came face to face with him. At this point he had stopped stomping and started walking normally. He was still walking toward her. She started shaking. She hadn't actually shaked with fear sense middle school. He finally stood in front of her, extending a hand to help her up. Flaky sat and thought about her options. It would be rude not to accept the help. She took his hand and he pulled her up, forcefully pulling her close to himself in the process. The moment her body crashed roughly into his, her heart felt as if it had dropped a couple of inches down her chest right before it stared beating rapidly. "Are you okay?" His voice was deep, and his concern seemed genuine.

A huge blush spread across her face and she nodded, going to pick up her things. Flippy stood here for a moment, watching her. He smirked at the image of her on her knees. Flippy finally knelled down and helped retrieve her broke silence between them, "You know, you could at least say hi to me every once and a while. Instead of pretending like you don't know me."

Flaky didn't know how to respond. That was her biggest problem. She wasn't sure how to speak to people, let alone people she was scared shit-less of. She stood up, "I-I'm sorry I just didn't assume you'd even remember that we were friends." She lied. They were best friends and it really didn't seem all to long ago. Flippy blinked. That statement seemed completely ludicrous. How could he forget all the hide and seek and board games played with the most beautiful girl he's ever known? On a completely normal level, he cherished those times he spent with her in their elementary school years. Those days where so much simpler for him. "Forget? We were best friends for four years." He spoke through a half grin. Flaky did note how hansom he had become. She wondered if he was still as nice as he used to be.

He couldn't be. Not with the way he looks at her.

"Thank y-you for helping me. I really appreciate it. We're both gonna get in trouble if we don'-" Flaky was cut of by a loud cough from one of the hall monitors. "What are you two doing out of class?" The short older women asked. "Sorry, my friend here had a little trouble with her things." Flippy gestured to the papers and books on the floor. The women shook her head, and started writing the referral. "Getting in trouble this early in the year..." She shook her head. "Both of you have all day detention Monday." The women handed them the slips of paper and walked away.

* * *

><p>Flippy couldn't get his encounter with Flaky out of his head the rest of the day. It was now 10.p.m. He sat upward on his bed with the help of pillows, going through the whole thing. A huge grin creeped across his face when he remembered her body press against his earlier. That memory alone excited him greatly. She didn't seem so comfortable with him being around her. Even better. He made her nervous and it was a huge turn on for him. He rolled his eyes when he felt a slight tug in his boxers. He sighed, a little disappointed in how easily that happened. Deciding to go with it, he sunk into the many pillows on his bed in till he found a position on his back that he was comfortable with.<p>

His mind wandered back to Flaky. He spent most of his time during lunch and classes staring at the redhead girl. He had a perfect mental image of her. Long ,silky, dandruff filled hair, milky skin, long legs...He started thinking of her in more compromising positions. Hand cuffed to his bed, wearing nothing but lacy black underwear. Nah, he had thought that scenario to death already. He started to imagine her in deep red lingerie, on her knees, with her hands and feet tied together. He slowly slipped his hand in his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. His hand started slowly up and down his length. A groan left his lips, as he imagined teasing Flaky to the point of begging. The sadist in him wanted her to beg to him more than anything. Then he pictured himself choking her, causing her even imagined a suffocating look on her face. "Ugh,fuck.." He mumbled under his breath and started going faster, tightening the grip on his cock. He let at a quite moan righ before he came.

He laid there for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He felt a spark of disgust in what he'd just done. Flaky would be horrified she knew what he had just done, and what he had just imagined in order to do what he'd just done. He buried the feeling , deciding that he'd never get to do anything like that, so mind as well fantasies about it.

"_How pathetic. Are you really worried about what the walking dandruff ball would think if she knew you just rubbed one out thinking about her?"_

Flippy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not speaking with you." He whispered into the dark.

_"Oh what, you need a few minutes to clean yourself off_?" The voice in his head snickered. He was right. Flippy sat up, staring blankly into his dark room, as if the voice would materialize in front of him. "I finally got rid of you..." Fear dripped out of Flippy's voice.

"_Obviously you didn't. I just sat and watch you fantasise about hurting the girl you claim to love. Your still messed up. I'm still here. You never truly silnced me, you litttle freak."_


End file.
